<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>25 Days of Christmas by Baroness_Blixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863518">25 Days of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen'>Baroness_Blixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Ficmas, Fluff, I might add more tags, the revial will feature too, various episodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most wonderful time of the year! Call it Ficmas or an advent calendar, but to get into the Christmas spirit, I will post a ficlet every day until the big day. This will mostly be fluffy, cheesy and tropey fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1/2: Ornaments / Getting the tree /“Look, we’re standing under mistletoe.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scully,” Mulder croaks, his face hidden behind the large Fraser Fir they’ve just bought. “Are you sure your mother wants such a huge tree?”</p><p>“Yes,” she answers without hesitation. “We always get a big tree. It’s tradition.”</p><p>Mulder huffs and swears, making her smile. Not that he can see it. “Who traditionally carries the thing home?”</p><p>This is the first time Mulder has accepted her mother’s invitation to join them for Christmas. Mulder being Mulder, he asked if there was something he could do to help. With both her brothers unsure whether they could make it at all this year, her mother was all too glad to have another strong man around to pick up a Christmas tree. No matter what she said, her mother refused to let her daughter get it, claiming it was a man’s job. She has half a mind of carrying the tree herself, seeing poor Mulder struggling.</p><p>“Bill and Charlie,” Scully answers, falling into step with Mulder. “Do you want me to help you?”</p><p>“No,” he says, glaring at her. “Your mother asked me to do this for her and I will.” She nods solemnly, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling.</p><p>“Oh, you picked such a lovely tree!” Her mother exclaims when they’re finally back at her house. Mulder drags the tree inside before he leans against the fireplace, pretending to be fine. A few needles stick to his hair and forehead. Scully has never seen him look so cute. She takes one of the steaming cups full of hot chocolate and brings it over to him. His fingers are ice cold when they brush hers. </p><p>“I hope the tree is big enough,” Mulder says with a playful smile on his lips, blowing on the hot chocolate. “Measuring it against Dana it was difficult to tell.” She’d hit him if he hadn’t just carried a Christmas tree for her mother.</p><p>“It’s perfect, Fox,” her mother says, testing the branches. “I will bring the ornaments down from the attic and then we can start decorating. It’s Dana’s favorite Christmas activity.”</p><p>“Do you need help?” Scully asks and her mother takes her hands into hers.</p><p>“I may be old, Dana, but there are things I can still do by myself.” She smiles at her and pinches her cheek.</p><p>“I didn’t know you liked decorating the tree, Scully.” Mulder is grinning at her.</p><p>“I do,” she replies, getting on tiptoes to pick the needles from his hair and forehead. The scent of evergreen clings to him and there’s nothing she can do about that. She wouldn’t want to anyway. </p><p>“What do you like about it?” The question is so honest and so him that she needs a second to swallow her feelings. When was the last time Mulder had a tree, decorated one? She’s seen the lone stocking in his apartment but that’s all there is.</p><p>“When I was a child, my dad and I used to do it together. Charlie never had the patience and Bill thought it was for babies. Melissa would sit on the floor, trying to pick ornaments with the right vibe.” She smiles up at Mulder. “Each year, my mom bought a new ornament for the tree. I think she did it to get out of the house and have some peace. It was her own tradition. My dad and I made sure that the new ornament was front and center every year.”</p><p>“That’s a beautiful tradition, Scully.”</p><p>She nods, nostalgia gripping her heart. “It always reminds me of my dad. It’s like…, no, it’s silly.”</p><p>“Come on, tell me. It’s not silly.” He tips her chin up. “Please,” he says and she melts against his touch.</p><p>“It makes me feel closer to him,” she admits. “As long as we keep that tradition, it feels like he’s still with us.” She bites her lip, wondering if she’d said to much.</p><p>“That’s not silly at all, Scully. It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Just as she’s about to ask Mulder about Christmas traditions from his childhood, she makes the mistake of looking up. How could they have missed this?</p><p>“Scully? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Look,” she says, but doesn’t look at him. “We’re standing under mistletoe.”</p><p>“Oh.” Mulder’s voice resembles a squeak. Their eyes meet. Mulder puts his hot chocolate down and his hand, now warm, so strong and so right, lands on her hip, drawing her closer. Their faces are moving closer and he whispers “does that mean I get to-“</p><p>“Dana, look what I found in the attic! It’s the ornament you and Melissa made when you were teenagers.” Her mother walks back in, blissfully unaware of what she’s interrupted, her arms full of overflowing cartons. Mulder and Scully jump apart, their faces as red as Christmas apples.</p><p>“That’s great,” Scully says quickly feigning interest and licking her lips. She thinks she tastes the faintest hint of Mulder there. They share a look, both of them disappointed.</p><p>“Try again later?” He asks, cracking a smile.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 3: “Did we really get each other the same gift?” / Decorating the tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His car skids a bit as he parks it on the snow-covered ground in front of the house. He glances over at Scully, but she’s sleeping peacefully. A sight he’s missed dearly. His reasons for watching her, for not waking her yet, are entirely selfish. In the past, back before things between them grew colder, sprouted in the wrong direction like weed, he watched her sleep all the time. Sometimes, she’d wake with a smile, peeking at him through half-lidded eyes. Watching over her here in the car, caught between two moments, he feels as if all his Christmas wishes have come true.  </p><p>“Scully.” It’s the concern for her back, for her freezing out here that makes him touch her shoulder softly. She grumbles something that he doesn’t catch. “We’re here,” he says. “We’re home.”</p><p>“Home,” she mumbles with a yawn, stretching. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Late,” he replies. “It’s snowing. Let’s go inside, hm?”</p><p>Mulder takes their overnight bags from their most recent case out of the trunk. Scully is a few steps ahead of him, her face directed towards the inky night sky. Snowflakes settle on her eyelashes, her nose and her hair. She looks like an angel.</p><p>His hands full, Scully unlocks the door for him. She turns on the lights as if she still did this every night. Her eyes wander about, taking inventory.</p><p>“Mulder,” she says, her voice full of shock. “Your tree.” He puts the bags down and together they look at the sad, naked Christmas tree that has seen better days. No surprise there. He hasn’t been home in a week, the fir left to its own devices and not enough water.</p><p>“I’ll water it,” he says.</p><p>“Why haven’t you decorated it?” She asks, touching one of the branches. A few needles come loose and land on the floor.</p><p>“I didn’t think we’d be gone so long.” He shrugs. The case wasn’t supposed to take them out of town for a week. They were supposed to be back two days ago but cryptids have no sense of schedule whatsoever.</p><p>“We need to decorate it.”</p><p>“Scully, it’s late.”</p><p>“It’s Christmas Eve,” she says, pleading with him. “We can’t wake up to a naked tree. Where’s your Christmas spirit?”</p><p>He wants to say no. He wants to take a shower, go to bed and sleep. But this is Scully. And she’s looking at him in that way. How can he say no? To her? On her first Christmas without her mother? </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I wasn’t thinking. I’ll go get the ornaments.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she says, squeezing his hand. “I’ll help.”</p><p>Mulder puts on cheesy Christmas music and turns down the lights, creating a mood. They share a cup of sugary hot cocoa with mini marshmallows and whipped cream. When Scully raises her eyebrows at the cream, Mulder dips a finger in and deposits a blob on her nose.</p><p>“Live a little, Scully.”</p><p>And she does.</p><p>“What do you think?” Scully asks, taking a step back. The tree glitters and shimmers in red and gold colors. Scully picked the ornaments years ago when they finally made a home here. She transformed their house into a Christmas wonderland that first year, making up for lost time. After that, it got less and less. But no matter how they felt, about the holidays or each other, they always put up a tree. For old time’s sake.</p><p>“It looks good.”</p><p>“I agree,” she says with a smile. “Now we can go to bed.” She yawns and looks at him, but he just stares.</p><p>“What about- do you have a tree in your… in your house? You never asked for the ornaments.”</p><p>“They belong here,” she says, looking at the tree and touching a reindeer ornament. “I, um, I got a fake tree this year.”</p><p>“You what?” he laughs, not believing her words. They had a fake tree, once. That first year on the run where space was scarce and home far away. Mulder bought a small fake tree in a gas station and they put it up on the dashboard. They didn’t throw it away until April the next year. “You hate fake trees in your home.”</p><p>She shrugs, looking up at him. And he gets it. Her home is just a house she lives in, as fake as the tree she bought. His lips curl up into a smile. “Good thing I bought a real one, hm?”</p><p>“Yes,” she admits. “But you needed me to decorate it. Can we go to bed now?”</p><p>“How about we open some presents?” He grins at her.</p><p>“It’s not the 25th yet.”</p><p>“I beg to differ.” He taps on his wristwatch. “It’s almost 1 am. Merry Christmas, Scully.”</p><p>Her face softens. “Merry Christmas, Mulder. You really want to do this now?” He nods enthusiastically.</p><p>“One present each.”</p><p>“What makes you think I brought my presents for you?”</p><p>“I know you,” he whispers, his face leaning in close. He reaches behind her and hands her a neatly wrapped present. “Here you go.”</p><p>“Wait a moment,” she says and gets up to rummage through her bag. She returns with a gift that she hands to him. “At the same time?” Mulder nods and they tear into their presents like small children.</p><p>“Um, Scully?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Did we really get each other the same gift?” He looks at her and then at the brand-new flashlight in his hand. She compares them and chuckles.</p><p>“Looks like we did. Great minds and all that. I saw the flashlight you used the other day and Mulder, you have to go with the time. LED is the way to go. I wasn’t going to say anything about the Christmas lights because that’s different, but this will save you so many batteries. Isn’t that the reason you got me this, too?”</p><p>“I just thought it looked neat.”</p><p>“Either way,” she says, putting the flashlight next to his on the table. A perfect match. “Thank you for my gift.” She kisses his stubbly cheek, her lips lingering.</p><p>“Just so you know. I have a different, better gift for you. But I want to give you that when we’re both awake.”</p><p>“I have something else for you, too.” She cups his cheek and he leans into her touch. He considers telling her that her being her is the greatest gift to him. “But this week has been exhausting.” She leans closer and kisses his lips softly, full of promises. Mulder closes his eyes, holding her closer. He never wants this moment to end.</p><p>“Sleep first,” she whispers against his lips. “I don’t want to fall asleep on top of you.”</p><p>“I could get on top,” he offers, stealing another kiss.</p><p>“You’d fall asleep on me, too, and we might end up with a medical emergency.”</p><p>“That’s okay, though,” he mumbles, nuzzling her cheek, “cause I’ve got my doctor in the bed with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lending the other their coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in season 6, somewhere between How The Ghosts Stole Christmas and One Son. A bit of angst today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold February night air slashes at her face and she turns away from it, her skin tingling when she gets a moment of respite. They’ve been out here for hours, waiting and searching. With her face turned away from the wind, she can no longer see Mulder’s face either, a petty bonus. The air between them, lately, has been just as freezing as the unexpected return of winter.</p><p>“You’re shivering,” Mulder says, demanding her attention, but she refuses to face him. Frost has settled on her bones, making her weary. If she doesn’t look at him, will he stop? Will he turn away, too, and leave her alone?</p><p>“Scully, here, take my coat.”</p><p>She should have known that Mulder doesn’t give up. Has he ever? This is the man who puts his trust in dark-haired women of his past, no questions asked. The same one who jumps on trains to catch the truth. But he’s also the man who moves heaven and earth to find her in Antarctica, to save her against all odds. Slowly, she turns to him, willing her body to behave. To not lean closer to him and his absurd warmth. Her teeth chatter but she doesn’t want to show him that she’s not fine, that she’s suffering. That she’s vulnerable out here, with him.</p><p>“No, thank you,” she says, trying to make her voice sound strong.</p><p>“You’re going to get hypothermia.” His voice rises and she sees him shrug out of his coat.</p><p>“Don’t,” she says, touching his shoulder. He really is warm, even through her gloves. The gloves he gave to her as a Christmas gift. ‘Because you’re always cold, Scully’, he’d said that night, technically morning, with a shy smile, a twitching lip. Later that day, with her family, she wore them, her hands warm, and her mind full of Mulder.</p><p>“Hate me all you want,” he whispers, his words echoed in the crisp air, “but I’m not going to let you stand here and freeze.” He throws his coat on her and it lands heavily on her back. She watches him stalk away, back towards the other agents. She slips her arms through the sleeves and rolls them up just a bit. Just so that she doesn’t look like a toddler trying on her mother’s clothes. </p><p>She wraps herself in the warm wool, soaking up Mulder’s heat and his scent. It’s dark out here and she leans closer to his collar, sniffing it. It’s only him, only Mulder. She wondered what she’d smell there, or who. She finds him with her eyes, standing with the other agents in the distance, in just his shirt, his hands buried in his pockets. He’s in conversation with someone but he looks over at her, his mouth still moving.</p><p>She cracks a smile, mouths a thank you she’s sure he can’t see. But it’s a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “You know I hate Christmas shopping.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bing Crosby’s It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas is blaring on repeat in this small, cluttered toy store. Mulder trips over yet another carton, crashes into yet another set of parents and apologizes for what feels like the millionth time today. </p><p>“I hate this,” he mumbles, but Scully, if she heard him, is unfazed. She’s looking at classic toy cars and testing their weight in her hands. She puts them back with a sigh and continues on.</p><p>“Scully, what are we even looking for?”</p><p>“I told you,” she says, stopping in front of a large Lego display. “We’re looking for a gift for my nephew.”</p><p>“Yes, I know.” Mulder can’t help himself and touches one of the plastic action figures, a feeling he can’t place rushing through him. “But what exactly are we looking for here? What do you want to get him?”</p><p>“I’ll know when I see it,” she says. Meaning they’ll be here a while. A long while.</p><p>“You know I hate Christmas shopping,” he says. </p><p>“You know I hate taking cases so close to Christmas that I don’t have enough time to do my shopping like normal people.” Her no-nonsense sing-song voice is his cue to shut up. She’s right, too. She didn’t want to take this case, not so close to Christmas. He promised he’d get her home in time. He will keep that promise, come what may, but they’ll be cutting it close. </p><p>“You have no idea what to get him, do you?” Keep digging your own grave, Mulder. She glares at him, an exhausted glint in her eyes. He gets it. He’s never had to shop for children. Unlike her, he doesn’t have any nieces or nephews. Or a family that looks forward to seeing him. He will call his mother and they’ll talk for five minutes, keeping the illusion alive that they’re still a family.</p><p>He watches Scully and the way she tilts her head at all these toys. It hits him that she probably doesn’t know her nephew as well as she wants to know him. His fault, too. He’s not just keeping her from shopping for the people she loves. He’s keeping her from spending time with them, too.</p><p>Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice that he’s picked up a plush toy, holding it close to his chest.</p><p>“Mulder, is there something you want to tell me?” Scully asks with a soft smile, pointing at the toy in his arms. He looks down at the small teddy bear.</p><p>“We all like soft things,” he says, grinning at her before he puts the toy back with the others. That’s when he sees it. He reaches for the plushie with the smiling face, the big eyes, the long ears. He brushes back the soft tuft of hair on the small plush fox, finding himself smiling.</p><p>“Samantha had one similar to this,” he says wistfully. Scully steps closer to him, her arm brushing his. </p><p>“It’s cute. I think we found a gift for Matthew.”</p><p>“Scully, your brother is going to throw a fit.” He can’t suppress the soft chuckle that bubbles up inside him. </p><p>“I don’t care,” she says, taking the plush toy from him.</p><p>“Why don’t you get him a dog plushie? Or a cat? Look, the elephants are cute.” </p><p>“They are cute,” she says slowly, “but I want to get him this one.” The way she looks at him makes him think there is more. More that she wants to say, more that he should be understanding. </p><p>“Well, you know your family best,” he says with a shrug. “But you have to tell me how your brother reacts.”</p><p>“You should be there, Mulder. You know my mother invited you.”</p><p>“You bringing two foxes?” He jokes. “You think Bill Jr. could deal with it?”</p><p>“I think we should find out.” She smiles at him and he realizes he wants to find out. He wants to be with Scully, with her family. He wants to see her nephew unwrapping the plush fox, see the childish glee that Christmas brings.</p><p>“I think you’re right,” he says.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Building a gingerbread house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A family fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think mommy will like our surprise?” William asks, his tiny hand carefully applying color to their almost finished gingerbread house.</p><p>“She’ll love it, Will,” Mulder replies, smiling proudly at his son. They’ve been at this all day, ever since Scully left for her shift at the hospital. William has been obsessed with the idea of making a gingerbread house for weeks. He saw one at his grandmother’s and that was it. He decided he, too, needed to make one himself. One that looked exactly like their house, so gingerbread house kit was out of the question.</p><p>This is why Mulder has exchanged his regular reading material for articles about making gingerbread houses from scratch. Seeing the happy glint in his son’s eyes has been worth every second of it.</p><p>“It really, really looks like our house,” William says, touching his nose and smearing icing there and on his cheek. “Doesn’t it? Dad?” He tugs at his sleeve, obviously determined to get icing everywhere.</p><p>“It does, Will,” he assures his son. “It really does. We need to let it rest a while, okay? Why don’t we use this time to give you a bath?”</p><p>Will’s smile falls from his face and is replaced by a pout. “Do I have to?”</p><p>“You do,” Mulder says, nodding. “Let’s put it over there on the counter and then it’s bath time for you, young man.”</p><p>“I can do it, dad!” Will says, jumping up and down.</p><p>“Be careful, let me help-“</p><p>It’s too late. William has picked up the gingerbread house and, in his haste, trips over his own feet, their work landing on the floor with a thud. A second passes before William realizes what has happened. He turns to Mulder, his eyes filled to the brim with tears, and then he starts wailing.</p><p>He rushes over to him, hugs the small body close and holds him while he cries. He strokes his clammy back and whispers words of comfort into his hair. He doubts William hears any of it.</p><p>“Hey,” Mulder says, touching his son’s hot cheek. The tears keep falling but Will is looking at him, his head against his shoulder. “We can fix it, okay? I promise you we can fix it.”</p><p>“How, daddy?” Will hiccups. “It broke.”</p><p>“We can do it. I promise you.”</p><p>It takes him hours. William falls asleep in his lap, clinging to him. He never took a bath. The kitchen looks worse than the gingerbread house before Mulder started fixing it. He’s bleary-eyed but determined to keep his promise to his son.</p><p>“Mulder?” He lifts his head, surprised to see Scully in the kitchen. When did she get home? He manages a soft smile, a greeting and an apology.</p><p>“Do I want to know what happened here?” She asks, smiling, too. She looks as tired as he feels.</p><p>“We were planning a surprise for you,” he says, motioning to the fast asleep child in his arms. “Then we had a little accident.”</p><p>“You made a gingerbread house.” Scully’s voice is soft as she walks closer.</p><p>“It was Will’s idea. We made it from scratch.”</p><p>“It looks like our house,” she whispers, in awe.</p><p>Mulder nods, overwhelmed with emotion. He looks at William, at the dried tears on the boy’s cheek. His heart feels heavy with love for his son. He meets Scully’s eyes and she’s tearing up, too.</p><p>“I told him he could stay up until you got home. Our plan backfired in every direction.”</p><p>“Just a change of plans,” Scully says, running her fingers through his hair. “You’re good with that.”</p><p>He looks at her, the love he feels for her threatening to overrun him. She’s done that to him from the beginning. Trust him, believe in him, no matter what.</p><p>“Hey Willi,” he says softly, touching the boy’s arm. “Wake up, buddy. I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“Surprise?” The boy’s eyes pop open.</p><p>“Look who’s here.”</p><p>“Mommy.” William lifts his arms, still waking up, and Scully takes him into her arms, holding him.</p><p>“I missed you,” she says with a kiss on his cheek. “What have you and daddy been doing while I was at work?” Mulder sees his son’s face fall and his lips quiver.</p><p>“We made a surprise for mommy,” he says quickly, “didn’t we, Will?”</p><p>“It broke,” he says quietly, looking at his mother. Fresh tears roll down his cheek and Scully wipes them away.</p><p>“It’s perfect, Will. You did such a great job,” she says.</p><p>“And look,” Mulder says, pointing at the now fixed gingerbread house, “it’s no longer broken.”</p><p>Will stares at it, his mouth hanging open. “Mommy, look! It’s fixed! Daddy fixed it!”</p><p>“Your daddy is good at that.”</p><p>They smile at each other over their son’s head. Worth every second indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mistletoe kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just imagine they’d spent Christmas together in season 7...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like the cool kids at school who sit in the back of the classroom, Mulder and Scully sit on her mother's couch, watching the proceedings and passing judgement.</p><p>"Your mom throws great Christmas parties," Mulder says, taking a sip from Mama Scully's Christmas punch. "Do you know all these people?"</p><p>"Most of them," Scully says, sounding exhausted. "Look, is that Skinner?" Mulder leans closer to her to peek between various other party guests. And there he is, bald head and stern glasses. Their boss.</p><p>"Did you know she'd invite him?"</p><p>"No!" Scully whispers and he barely hears her. Their heads are close together, their hair touching. Neither of them thinks of moving away, they're too enthralled in their boss being at her mother’s Christmas party.</p><p>"They look friendly," Mulder observes. "Interesting."</p><p>"It's not interesting," Scully says but her eyes remain glued to where her mother and their boss stand closely, talking intimately.</p><p>"Oh, I think it is. Look how close they are."</p><p>"Mulder would you stop? This is my mother and- oh no."</p><p>"Oh what?" Mulder leans even closer and their heads bump into each other briefly. It takes him a moment to understand what has Scully so riled up.</p><p>It's mistletoe, right over Skinner and Maggie Scully's heads.</p><p>Mulder chuckles, seeing how awkward the two of them are. "You think they're gonna do it?" He whispers into Scully's ear. She shivers even though it's hot as hell in the living room. Another interesting tidbit that he tucks away for later. First he needs to watch what's happening under the mistletoe.</p><p>"It's my mother and- and-"</p><p>"Your boss," he finishes for her in a murmur. Maybe this close proximity wasn't such a good idea after all. She smells like mulled wine, warm and spicy. Like her mother's punch, like home. His eyes close as he buries his nose in her hair against his own volition.</p><p>"Mulder," Scully says and he startles, moving away quickly. He's about to apologize when he realizes him burying his nose in her is not what made her call his name. It's what's happening between her mother and A.D. Skinner. They're kissing. It's a soft kiss, almost chaste. But even from a distance Mulder can tell that they're both into it.</p><p>"I can't look away," he says. "It's like a car accident."</p><p>"I can't believe we're spying on my mother and our boss. I need another glass of punch."</p><p>"Come on," Mulder says, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the other couple. "Let's get drunk and forget we ever saw this." They're both wobbly on their feet and Scully leans heavily against him on their way to the kitchen. They make room for another couple and wait in line to get to the punch.</p><p>“Hey,” someone says, tapping Mulder on the back. “Look where you stand.” The other person points at the ceiling, laughs and walks away. </p><p>“Oh,” Mulder says. How many of these has Mrs. Scully put up? Mulder stares at the offending green mistletoe that’s basically winking at him. When he looks back at Scully, she’s biting her bottom lip.</p><p>“It’s tradition,” she says and he’s been wanting to kiss her for so long that he doesn’t even question it. Blame it on the punch, on the atmosphere or hell, even on Skinner and Mrs. Scully setting an example. He leans down and captures her lips with his. They sigh into each other, opening their mouths for more, completely ignoring, and forgetting, where they are. </p><p>“Ahem,” someone, somewhere says, clearing their throat. Scully is the one who moves away from him first, both their lips reluctant. “Agents,” Skinner says, his bald head shiny and rosier than Mulder has ever seen it.</p><p>“Mistletoe,” Mulder explains and Scully, next to him, nods.</p><p>“I didn’t see anything,” Skinner says with a wink. </p><p>“Neither did we,” Mulder says and earns a stern look.</p><p>“What do you mean, Agent Mulder?” Skinner asks, stepping closer. </p><p>“Nothing,” Scully quickly intervenes, tugging at Mulder’s hand. “Come on. See you late, Sir. Have fun, Sir. Merry Christmas.” </p><p>“What about the punch?” Mulder asks as Scully drags him away from the kitchen. </p><p>“Later.” Before he knows what is happening, Scully’s lips are back on his. He doesn’t know if there’s another mistletoe or not, and he doesn’t care either.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “Hey, it’s snowing!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scully,” Mulder whispers excitedly, the tip of his nose rubbing against her cheek. “Scully, wake up.” His incessant jabbering is too loud for the early hour. </p><p>“Mulder,” she grumbles, refusing to open her eyes. Just five more minutes. Maybe ten. If he really loves her, 15 minutes. She says none of it out loud, too tired to move her lips, hoping he’ll just understand from the way she says his names. </p><p>“You want to see this, Scully,” he says, instead, not listening to her silent pleas.  </p><p>“Our plane doesn’t leave til noon.” She tries to move away from him but the bed isn’t big enough and he just follows, his body melding to hers.</p><p>“I know you love your sleep,” he whispers into her ear and presses a kiss right under it. “And I wouldn’t have woken you up but… you need to see this.”</p><p>“Did the world end?”</p><p>“No.” He chuckles, making her whole body vibrate with his. He’s so warm and the pull of sleep so delicious. But Mulder is relentless. “Come on, Scully, for me. Just open your eyes for one minute.”</p><p>“One?” She asks.</p><p>“Hmm,” he promises with another kiss. “If you’re not as amazed as I am, I will let you get back to sleep and I will not wake you again until I have to. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal,” she says and stretches. Scully opens her eyes and at first, she doesn’t see much of anything. It’s still dark outside, the sun struggling as much as she is this crisp winter morning. “Do I have to leave this bed?”</p><p>“Afraid so. I’ll keep you warm, promise.”</p><p>“So many promises,” she mumbles as Mulder helps her up, immediately wrapping his arms around her and making it impossible for her to move. “What do you want me to see?” He looses his grip on her and takes her hand, leading her over to the window. He opens the blinds for her, grinning like a small boy n Christmas morning. </p><p>“Tada,” he exclaims, leaving his eyes on her. </p><p>“Hey,” she says, amazement flooding her, “it’s snowing!”</p><p>“I remembered you complaining about it not feeling like winter.” He loops his arms around her middle and puts his head on her shoulder, watching the quiet, magical winter wonderland outside their motel window. </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s finally snowing,” she says, leaning against him. “Now it feels like Christmas time.” </p><p>“Still angry I woke you?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “I wasn’t angry, Mulder, I just-“</p><p>“I know,” he says. “I know. But I didn’t want you to miss this moment when everything is still quiet, when the snow is still untouched.”</p><p>“It’s so beautiful.”</p><p>“So are you,” Mulder mumbles into her hair.</p><p>“Since we’re both awake,” she turns in his arms, “what do you think about going for a walk in the snow?”</p><p>“Did you bring reasonable shoes?” Mulder asks.</p><p>“Mulder, I learned to pack for every eventuality years ago. Of course, I brought reasonable shoes.”</p><p>“So did I. Are we the perfect couple or what?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes in affection and kisses him. It’s the perfect morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cuddling when it’s cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Late season 6-ish/early season 7-ish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heat goes out around midnight. Scully, struggling to fall asleep on this lumpy motel mattress, listens to the heater try its best, sputter in desperation and finally give up and die. Five minutes later, while she’s still trying to debate her options, there’s a knock on her door.</p><p>“Hey.” Mulder stands there wrapped in a thin motel blanket with half a smile.</p><p>“I take it your heat went out too,” she says, trying to stop the incessant chattering of her teeth.</p><p>“Can I come in? We’re letting even more cold in.”</p><p>“Now what?” She asks once he’s inside her room, both of them standing there freezing.</p><p>“There’s only one thing we can do, Scully.”</p><p>“I considered sleeping in the car, but Mulder, I’m not sure it really is an option.”</p><p>“That’s not what I was thinking about.”</p><p>“What then?” Her mind is drawing a blank. His eyes dart back and forth between her and the bed. Clearly he doesn’t mean…</p><p>“You want us to-“</p><p>“Cuddle for warmth, Dr. Scully,” he finishes for her with a boyish grin.</p><p>“We shouldn’t,” she says weakly.</p><p>“You’d rather freeze?”</p><p>“No,” she admits, realizing that he’s right. There’s no way they can leave here in the middle of the night, not with how bad the roads are. Staying warm until the morning is the only way.</p><p>Mulder sits down on her bed and groans. “I was hoping your mattress was firmer.” Despite his complaints, he gets comfortable and then makes room for her. She watches him, skeptically, and grips her own blanket tighter.</p><p>“Get over here, Scully,” he says with a soft smile. The memory from that night, of them playing baseball pressed against each other, floods back to her. Neither of them was cold that night. She makes her way over to the bed and gets in beside him, her back to him. He scoots closer until they’re flush against each other.</p><p>“Breathe,” he whispers into her ear. “This isn’t the first time we’re sharing a bed.”</p><p>“I know.” But this time it’s different. It’s the first time since their quasi baseball date. The first time since the whole Diana ordeal has been dealt with. The first time that there is no animosity between them. It was easier when there were reasons to keep a distance. Now, her body, and her mind, are screaming at her to get as close as possible.</p><p>“Can I put my arms around you?” He asks, the cold tip of his nose against her neck startling her.</p><p>“Yes,” she says softly. It no longer matters whether the heater works or not. She’s never felt this much warmth. She sighs happily and Mulder, behind her, chuckles.</p><p>“We should do this more often.”</p><p>“Technically, we shouldn’t be doing this at all. Cuddling on the Bureau’s dime.”</p><p>“Don’t get technical with me, Scully. But if you want, we can do this off-duty next time.” She thinks she can feel his heart beat faster against her back. It makes her smile. He’s been tiptoeing around this for a while; they’ve both been.</p><p>“Let’s see how well you do tonight and we’ll talk.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’ll accept your conditions.”</p><p>They fall asleep entwined and even when the heat comes back on a few hours later, neither of them lets go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. “I didn’t think I’d be spending my holidays with you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in season 9, sometime after “Trust No 1″.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William has been fussy all night. He skipped his nap, restlessly moving about in his crib, putting on the pout he’s inherited from his dad. She smiled at him, once again unable to resist his large, curious eyes and his outstretched arms. Now, at 9 pm, they’re both exhausted, but both unable to fall asleep.</p><p>“Are you excited for your first Christmas, hm?” She asks him, rubbing his belly. He’s gurgling and stuffing his fist into his mouth. He’s been fed and changed, sung to twice, and still, his eyes refuse to close.</p><p>“I know you like all the lights,” she says, and he turns his head towards the soft Christmas lights she put on their tree. “What do you say, William? Want to sleep on the couch tonight?” She smiles, thinking of Mulder. Where does he sleep now? Does he have a Christmas tree? Is he, too, looking at lights right now, thinking of them? She hopes so. Tears dwell in her eyes, exaggerated by her exhaustion. She thought she could do this. Work, raise a baby; she thought she could do it all. By herself, too. The more time passes, though, the less sure she feels.</p><p>“Gah, gah,” William says, grabbing for her nose, as if to distract her from her own sabotaging thoughts.</p><p>“You’re right, baby,” she whispers and kisses his warm, round cheeks. “Since you’re not ready to sleep, we should wrap some presents. You can help me.” She picks William up and he leans against her, sucking on his pacifier. She turns on the radio to quench the heavy silence in the apartment. Cliff Richards sings about mistletoe and wine and she repeats the words to William, swaying gently. He grins at her, encouraging her to keep going. Before she can get the wrapping paper out of the cupboard, there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“Who could that be?” She asks William, unease spreading in her stomach. She holds him tighter but he, despite everything he’s already seen and experienced, shows nothing but curiosity.</p><p>“Who is it?” She asks louder, standing by the door. No answer. She looks through the peephole and there, on the ground, sits a fox plushie with a red bow tie on it and a note. Her heart races. Friend or foe, it seems to ask with every beat. “Who is there?” She tries again to no avail. The hallway is silent.</p><p>“All right,” she says to William and takes a deep sigh. Her weapon is close by and the chances of someone attacking her in front of her apartment are slim, comparatively. She opens the door, but there’s no one there. Only the plushie. She leans down to pick it up and William reaches for it.</p><p>“For William,” she reads. “Who I hope loves foxes as much as one particular Fox loves him.” She looks around again, furiously, her vision blurred by tears. Mulder, she thinks. Mulder. William grabs the toy from her and clutches it close.</p><p>“Mulder?” She asks, his name foreign and forbidden on her tongue. It was too much to hope for. She looks at William, who is chewing on the toy’s ear. “Let’s go back inside, hm?”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>She stops. Her back is to him but it doesn’t matter. That voice. She’d recognize it everywhere. Has heard it a million times. Lately, only in her dreams.</p><p>“Mulder.” This time it’s not a question. And this time he’s there.</p><p>She’s imagined their reunion many times. Never like this. They don’t run towards each other. They stare at each other, like hurt animals in the wild, unsure how to proceed.</p><p>“Gah?” William asks, waving his plush toy around.</p><p>“Hey buddy,” Mulder says, his lips quivering. “Can I- Scully, can I-“</p><p>“Come here,” she says breathlessly and then she’s in his arms, their son between them, and they’re crying, just holding each other.</p><p>“We should probably get inside,” Mulder says after a while, hiccupping a laugh. “Though I’m sure your neighbors appreciate the free entertainment.”</p><p>“How are you here?” She asks once they’re safe inside her apartment.</p><p>“I couldn’t- I had to see you. It’s Christmas and I-“ he looks at William, who is still chewing on the fox Mulder brought him. The sad smile on Mulder’s face breaks her heart. “He’s grown so much.”</p><p>“Oh Mulder,” she says, not even trying to keep the tears at bay. “There are so many things that you- I don’t know where to begin and I-“ He rushes over to her, taking her back into his arms. She’s home. All this time while he was gone, a piece of her had been missing, too.</p><p>“None of that matters tonight, all right?” He kisses her tears away, one by one. “I’m here now. I’m here.”</p><p>“Are you hungry?” She asks, sniffing.</p><p>“Am I hungry?” He repeats, laughing softly. “No, Scully. I’m not. I’m- I just want to hold you. You and William.”</p><p>They make it over to the couch, never letting go of each other. Permanent skin contact is a must that’s non-negotiable.</p><p>“You don’t remember me, do you?” He asks William, who sits on Scully’s lap and glances up at his father. He gurgles and smiles at him. “Hey, maybe you do.”</p><p>“He does,” Scully assures him. “Mulder, I can’t believe you’re here. It is you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You can check all my scars, Scully. It’s me.” William crawls over to him and plops into his lap.</p><p>“I think you’ve passed the test.”</p><p>“Hey, little guy,” Mulder mumbles, stroking William’s soft hair. “You look tired. Has your mom been keeping you up, hm?” He winks at her and she has to pinch herself. Is this real? Can this be true?</p><p>“He hasn’t been sleeping well,” she says slowly. “He’s been fussy all day.” She watches him with Mulder, marvels at the ease with which he accepts his father that by all means should be a stranger to him. The tips of his ears turn crimson, a clear sign that he’s overtired. His eyes are heavy but he’s fighting against it. It’s as if he’s been waiting. Waiting for Mulder to return home.</p><p>“I’m not the expert here but… I think he’s about to fall asleep.”</p><p>“You’re a natural, Mulder. I still can’t believe you’re here. I didn’t think I’d be spending my holidays with you.”</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you. Make it harder for anyone to find out.”</p><p>“You definitely surprised me,” she says with a small laugh.</p><p>One arm securely around a sleeping William, he wipes away a few fresh tears from her face. “Good surprise I hope.”</p><p>“The best. And Mulder, I was wrong about you leaving. The forces against us,” she pauses, looking at William, safe in his father’s arms. “If you leave again, we will come with you.”</p><p>“Scully, no.”</p><p>“Yes,” she says determinedly. “Whether you’re here or not, William is in danger. But we’re together. It’s us, Mulder. You, me and William.”</p><p>“Scully, if anything happened to either of you because of me…”</p><p>She puts a hand over his. “Things have happened already, Mulder. I’m not letting you go again. You stay here or we’re leaving together. Promise me.”</p><p>“What about your family?” He asks.</p><p>“You are my family. You and William.”</p><p>“Your mom,” he offers weakly.</p><p>“She’d understand. Promise me, Mulder. Please.”</p><p>Their eyes remain locked before he nods. “I love you, Scully. I love our son. I promised I’d do whatever I had to do to keep you safe. I don’t want to leave you ever again.” She leans over and kisses him, their mouths hungry for each other. They’re both smiling when they break apart.</p><p>“Is he always like this?” Mulder asks with affection in his voice. William is fast asleep, drooling on his shirt.</p><p>“No,” she says, stroking the baby’s back. “I think he is just happy that his dad is home.”</p><p>“I’m dad,” Mulder mouths, smiling at his son, and Scully just watches them both, full of love.</p><p>From now on, they will do this together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Christmas party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scully accidentally drinks too much egg nog at the work Christmas gift exchange. Its daytime and being tipsy is not appropriate at work. A Pre-"Millennium" fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He catches Scully in the hallway – literally – when she wobbles towards him, an absent-minded smile on her face.</p><p>“Muler!” She becomes liquid in his arms, staring up at him with big, doe-like eyes.</p><p>“Scully?” He asks slowly, making sure to keep her upright. “What happened?”</p><p>“You,” she says, pressing her middle finger into his chest. “Youwerenothere.” Her words run together but she punctuates each one with a finger stab.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The party!” She exclaims as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. And he remembers. The annual FBI Christmas party is taking place today, along with a gift exchange. There had been emails (he deleted each one, most without even opening them). But Scully, obviously, hadn’t.</p><p>“Sorry I missed it,” he lies.</p><p>“Gotta go back,” Scully says and tries to slip away from his grasp. She stumbles and he grabs her elbows to steady her.</p><p>“How about I go with you?” He asks, putting on a soft smile.</p><p>“You would do that? Really, Muler?” She beams up at him, rendering him speechless. He’s never seen her like this. Not once. He’s seen her drink a few glasses of wine now and then, has seen the color rise in her cheeks and hear her giggle when she was tipsy, but this is new to him.</p><p>“Really,” he says. “I think, um, how about instead of going back to the party, I’ll take you home?”</p><p>She shakes her head, taking a few unbalanced steps forwards. “Can’t. Pick up the- the gift.”</p><p>“What gift?”</p><p>“For us. For the X-Files.”</p><p>“Tell you what,” he says, touching her shoulders. “You wait here and I’ll go in, get the gift and we’ll get out of here.”</p><p>She thinks about it for a moment, biting her bottom lip. Finally, she nods. “Okay.”</p><p>“Wait here,” he says sternly, flinching. He feels like he’s dealing with a child, not his very competent, overly rational partner. But she nods and sits down on one of the visitor benches. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Finding the party is easy enough; he just follows the cheesy, too loud Christmas music. A few agents throw him looks as he makes his way through, trying to find someone he knows.</p><p>“Hey Mulder,” one agent says, lifting his glass towards him, “where’s your partner?”</p><p>“None of your business,” he snarls.</p><p>“I’m just asking cause,” the agents follows him, checking for curious, eavesdropping ears. “She’s been drinking this,” he points at his glass, at the yellowish concoction, “a lot. I mean a lot.” Mulder glances at the agent, unable to place him or remember his name. He seems genuine enough, reminds him of Agent Pendrell back in the day.</p><p>“She said something about a gift,” he says. The other agent nods and Mulder follows him to a large table with torn wrapping paper and an assortment of cheap trinkets.</p><p>“This is yours.” An alien mug. No wonder Scully felt the need to get drunk.</p><p>“Thanks,” Mulder says, taking the mug and leaving as quickly as he can, not giving a damn about what any of these agents think about him or Scully.</p><p>He finds her exactly where he left her. Except now she’s half-asleep, barely sitting up. Love for her spreads through him and he touches her shoulder gently, squeezing it. A smile breaks out on her face, lazily, when she sees him.</p><p>“Hey,” she says as if she’s seeing him for the first time today.</p><p>“Hey you,” he replies, taking her hand and helping her up. “Time to go home.”</p><p>“Hmm, okay.”</p><p>He isn’t surprised, and somewhat relieved, when she falls asleep on the way to her apartment. She is slow to wake when they arrive and too quiet for his liking in the elevator. There’s a greenish hue on her face and he scrambles for his own set of keys, not taking his eyes off her, to unlock the door. As soon as he does, she dashes past him with a speed he didn’t think possible considering her state of inebriation. He closes the door, takes off his coat and shoes, and then follows her to the bathroom.</p><p>“Oh, honey,” he mumbles, not even thinking about the term of endearment as he sits down next to her on the cold tiles.</p><p>“Don’t feel so good,” she says, leaning against the toilet, her head resting on her arms.</p><p>“I know you don’t,” he says, gently stroking her back and making sure her hair is out of the way. “I’ll find you some aspirin, okay?”</p><p>“Dontleaveplease,” she says quickly, throwing him a pitiful look.</p><p>“I’m not leaving,” he promises in a whisper. He quickly gathers everything they need: a large glass of water, some aspirin, a pillow, and a blanket. It’s going to be a long night and he can’t be sure how much of it will be spent in the bathroom.</p><p>“What happened to it?” Scully asks him after taking a sip of water.</p><p>“To what?”</p><p>“That mug,” she says, groaning.</p><p>“Ah. Our Christmas gift. It’s in my coat pocket.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” she says, sounding tired. “Getting drunk.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Scully.”</p><p>But she shakes her head. “I was frustrated.”</p><p>“Because of the mug?”</p><p>She shrugs. “And… other things.”</p><p>“What other things?” He nudges her.</p><p>“I kept thinking,” she says, “wondering whether you’d ever…” she looks up at him with glassy, exhausted eyes. A few messy strands of hair stick to her pale forehead and he sighs inwardly, amazed how beautiful she is, even like this. No, especially like this.</p><p>“Whether I’d ever what?”</p><p>“You never tried again. To kiss me,” she says.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“I didn’t- I wasn’t- I-“</p><p>She laughs softly. “I thought, one glass of eggnog and I’ll do it. Blame Christmas. Then one glass of eggnog turned into… Mulder, how many glasses?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he says.</p><p>She groans. “Too many.”</p><p>“Here.” He wraps her in the blanket he brought and tightens it against her cool body. </p><p>“Thank you,” she says quietly. They’re silent for a moment, waiting to see whether Scully’s stomach has settled for the night. She takes a deep breath and glances at him. “Did you ever think about it again? Kissing me?”</p><p>“Scully, I think about it every day.”</p><p>“Then why?”</p><p>He doesn’t have a reason, not a single one. There are hundreds, and there are none. He shrugs, gives her a sheepish look. “Never a good time, is there?”</p><p>“My head hurts,” Scully says. “Can I sleep here?”</p><p>“You could,” he says, “but you’d regret it in the morning. Come on, time for bed.” He helps her up and leads her into her bedroom, taking baby steps. He leaves her to get changed and finds a bucket, just in case. She’s in bed when he returns.</p><p>“You’re leaving.”</p><p>He shakes his head. “I’ll be here. Try to sleep, okay? If you need anything, I’ll be in the living room.” He presses a soft kiss to her clammy forehead.</p><p>“Mulder?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Can we try again? Soon?”</p><p>He needs a moment to understand what she’s asking. When the penny drops, he blushes. She wants to kiss him. And soon.</p><p>“I promise,” he says. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. "Did you really get us matching Christmas sweaters?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in season 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm so glad you're here." Melissa hugs her tightly and longer than necessary. Her words are soft, carry so much more between the lines.</p><p>"So am I," Scully says, closing her eyes for a moment.</p><p>"And I see you brought your handsome partner," Melissa muses. When the sisters break apart, they're both smiling.</p><p>"Mom invited him." It came as a surprise to her when her mother called, insisiting she bring Mulder with her to the Scully Christmas party. She would not accept no as an answer. She promised to ask Mulder, expecting him to decline. Instead, he looked at her with a soft expression, saying he'd love to be there.</p><p>"It's good to see him smiling." A strange sensation settles in Scully's stomach as she observes her sister watching Mulder.</p><p>"He's single, as far as I know."</p><p>"Oh, Dana," Melissa laughs. "The only Scully woman he is interested in is you."</p><p>"That's ridiculous," she says quickly. It is, isn't it? He's over there, a glass of eggnog in his hand, listening to one of her elderly aunts, leaning into her and nodding along as if she were telling the most interesting story in the world. And Scully knows her aunt and her stories, none of which are interesting or exciting.</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, sis. One day you'll see it."</p><p>"I think you and him-"</p><p>"Dana," Melissa interrupts her, gently shaking her head. "You didn't see him when you were missing. I may not know him well but I do have eyes. Why do you think mom invited him?"</p><p>"We work together, Missy."</p><p>"As if that's ever stopped you before." Her sister nudges her with her hip. "Don't tell me his smile doesn't punch you right in the vagina."</p><p>"Missy!" Scully blushes, her eyes finding Mulder across the room, and he must have heard her, because he's looking right back at her, a sweet smile on his face. It does hit her in several places, some unmentionable.</p><p>"I'm right," Melissa says next to her, giggling.</p><p>Hours later, gifts have been exchanged and unwrapped. Most party guests are sporting a healthy, eggnog-induced glow. The color fits perfectly with Mulder's red new sweater that he's wearing proudly. Her matching one is in her hands, her mind reeling.</p><p>"Did you really get us matching sweaters?" She asks Melissa. Her sister winks at her.</p><p>"You know how much I love to play Santa."</p><p>"Cupid, too, it seems," Scully mumbles, glancing at the smiling reindeer on her green sweater.</p><p>"Put it on, Dana. Please. Just so that mom can take a picture."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"You look cute," Melissa says, straightening the hem. "Now go join your... partner." Her sister gives her a little shove into Mulder's direction. Scully joins him and he is grinning from ear to ear. Has she ever seen him this happy? His hand lands on its usual place on the small of her back. Without even thinking about it, she leans into him, sharing his personal space.</p><p>"Thank you," Mulder whispers, his lips against her temple. "For inviting me today." Before she can remind him that it was her mother's idea, a camera flashes in front of them. Melissa grins victoriously.</p><p>"I'll get you both copies of this," she promises. "This will make a great Christmas card next year." She laughs and winks at them, leaving them both speechless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Kissing in the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in early season 7.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a few white flurries in the morning. The October air has been unusually crisp the last few days and weather channels have warned about icy roads. When Mulder gets to the office, he’s grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>“Snow in October, Scully,” he says excited, putting a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of her. “With extra cinnamon,” he adds with a wink. She takes a sip, needing an excuse for her flushed face. What started with a baseball date months ago has turned into them watching movies together on the weekends, not even pretending to meet for work reasons. These days, he brings her hot coffee, sometimes even a sweet pastry that he steals a bite or two of, their heads close together as if sharing a secret instead of baked goods.</p><p>“Climate change is nothing to be thrilled about,” she says, licking some cream off her lips, with Mulder watching her intently.</p><p>“Party pooper.” But he continues to smile at her, rendering her speechless. She can’t recall when she started looking at him differently, when her switch was flicked. Was it last year? The year before that? Glancing at him as he rifles through papers, mumbling inaudibly, she feels overcome by emotions. If luck had been on their side, right now, there’d be a little human growing inside her, half him and half her. Absent-mindedly, she touches her forever flat stomach, smiling in spite of herself.</p><p>“Scully, did you hear a single word I just said, or do you want me to leave you and that coffee alone for a while?”</p><p>She blushes a deep crimson. “Um, sorry, what did you say?”</p><p>But Mulder just laughs.</p><p>By mid-day, the few morning flurries have turned into a full-blown snowstorm. Mulder gets on a chair to stare out their tiny basement window but there’s nothing but white.</p><p>“Scully,” he says simply, with a wicked smile, waiting for her to decipher it.</p><p>“We have to work,” she replies, merely glancing at him.</p><p>“Come on, we need to have lunch, don’t we?” He leans into her space, charming her with his best puppy look and a pout. She pretends to think about it even though her mind is already made up.</p><p>“Let’s go,” she eventually says, and Mulder helps her into her coat, so excited that he briefly grazes her boob. She gasps but Mulder doesn’t seem to notice.</p><p>When they leave the Hoover building, they step right into a winter wonderland. Mulder turns to her with a grin and an open mouth, offering her his hand.</p><p>She stares at him, at his hand, hesitant. “We’re at work.”</p><p>“No one can tell it’s us,” he says, his hand still outstretched. Scully takes it and lets him lead her through the crunchy snow. The air is cold but Mulder’s body in front of her is like a warm shield. Peace settles over her with every step they take. The blanket of snow has created a new, quiet world, and Scully feels as if they were the only two people inhabiting it. There are no everyday sounds, no cars, no chaos. Just them and the cold air that’s pinching her nose and her cheeks.</p><p>“Mulder, slow down,” she says, “we don’t all have your long legs.”</p><p>He chuckles and slows down. But he doesn’t do it fast enough. Scully, once again cursing her heels, slips on some ice, and loses her footing. The snow is soft, but icy and wet, and she starts shivering immediately, the cold seeping through her clothes.</p><p>“Shit, Scully, are you okay?”</p><p>“I told you to slow down.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he says and his expression is full of guilt. “Take my hand, I’ll help you up.” She takes his hand, but instead of getting up, she tugs at it, and manages to bring him down with her. He lands half on top of her, making her giggle.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asks, wiping snow off his face.</p><p>“You never listen,” she says, staring at his lips, where a snowflake settles and melts.</p><p>“Says the woman who thought her coffee was more interesting than me this morning.”</p><p>“The coffee had cinnamon.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“I like cinnamon,” she says, her eyes never leaving his lips. Has he had cinnamon in his coffee this morning, too? Would she still be able to taste it? What would his lips feel like against hers? She forgets the cold and the snow. She ignores the fact that they’re laying on the sidewalk, in the middle of the city, like two fallen angels.</p><p>“I know,” he repeats, his voice as soft and peaceful as the snow.</p><p>“What do you like?” She asks.</p><p>“This.” And then she no longer needs to wonder what his lips feel like, how he tastes. She knows. Her eyes drift close and she holds him close, her mouth opening under his. She’s thought about kissing him a thousand times and in about as many ways. She thought it would happen on a case, in a seedy motel room, both too tired to resist. She thought it would happen after playing baseball, after every movie night. Yet, here they are, rolling in the snow like two teenagers.</p><p>“Hey!” Someone says from outside their snow bubble. “Do you need help?” They break apart, both breathing heavily, staring up at an elderly couple. “You’re on the ground, son.”</p><p>“We know,” Mulder says, scrambling to get up. He takes Scully’s hand and helps her to her feet.</p><p>“Gotta be careful,” the old lady says, linking her arm through her companion’s, who nods.</p><p>“You could get hurt.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Scully says. “We will be careful.”</p><p>The elderly man gives them a once over and slowly shakes his head. “Kids these days.”</p><p>Mulder grabs Scully’s hand and runs in the other direction, both of them trying to stifle laughs. They come to a stop, out of breath, grinning at each other.</p><p>“Want to try that again?” He asks.</p><p>“Which part?”</p><p>“This one.” And he starts kissing her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. “You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post-ep for “How The Ghosts Stole Christmas”.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mulder, it’s me.”</p><p>“Scully? Are you okay?” It’s been less than 15 minutes since she’s left his place. She was slow to leave and he was just as reluctant to let her go. But unlike him, she has somewhere to be, a family to celebrate with and love to share. Their little adventure last night was merely a ploy to temporarily distract her from the sadness he knew she’d suffer. Her father. Emily. Melissa. </p><p>“I, um, I have a favor to ask.”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“My car won’t start,” she says. “Could you… would you mind driving me to my mother’s?”</p><p>“I- of course. Where are you?”</p><p>She’s quiet for a long moment. “I’m still in front of your building.”</p><p>“I’ll be right down.”</p><p>He doesn’t even think about changing his clothes, just grabs his coat and his keys. Downstairs, Scully is leaning against his car, a shy smile playing around her lips.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says and puts a few bags full of gifts in his trunk after he unlocks the car.</p><p>“It’s the least I can do,” Mulder says.</p><p>The roads are nearly empty and by the time Mulder turns into Mrs. Scully’s street, the sun is coming up.</p><p>“Are they going to be angry you’re late?”</p><p>“No.” Scully unbuckles her seat belt and when Mulder makes no move to do the same, she glances over at him. “Are you not even going to say hi to my mom?” The look she gives him fills him with guilt. Before she left, Scully assured him that her mother would love if he came with her. But Mulder didn’t want to impose. Still thinks he wouldn’t be as welcome as Scully seems to think. Who wants a stranger around on Christmas morning?</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Mulder, come on. Just say hi.”</p><p>“Fine.” He gets out of the car and carries Scully’s bags for her. Before they even reach the front door, it opens and Maggie Scully stands there in a big, fluffy robe and an even greater smile.</p><p>“Dana! And you brought Fox! What a wonderful surprise. Come in, come in.”</p><p>“I’m not staying, Mrs. Scully,” Mulder says quickly before Mrs. Scully can haul him into the warm house. He hears soft chatter from inside, smells coffee, hot chocolate and the distinctive scent of fresh baked cookies. His stomach grumbles.</p><p>“Why not?” Mrs. Scully darts her eyes back and forth between him and her daughter.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to impose.”</p><p>“Oh, Fox. You’re always welcome here. Come on in.” She tugs at his sleeve, but he doesn’t move.</p><p>“I really don’t-“</p><p>“Mulder,” Scully says sweetly, smiling devilishly at him. “I didn’t think this through but… you’re my ride home.” She bats her eyes at him and he stares at her, open-mouthed. She played him. She knew exactly what she was doing all along and he didn’t notice. Not until now. </p><p>“Come in,” Mrs. Scully says and this time manages to get him inside the house. “It’s cold outside.”</p><p>“You’re a cunning woman, Dana Scully,” Mulder whispers with a grin as they take off their shoes while Mrs. Scully announces their arrival to everyone else. </p><p>“You didn’t think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?” She asks him with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Did your car really break down?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she says with a blush.</p><p>“You’re a terrible liar, Scully,” he laughs.</p><p>“Got you here, didn’t I?” The smile she shoots him hits him right in the gut and leaves him breathless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. Playing in the snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An AU fic where Emily lives.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re easy to spot in the snow, her partner and her daughter. Mulder with his broad shoulders and his open coat that flaps in the wind like a cape. And Emily, her pink and green snowsuit a colorful, restless spot in between all the white. The sight of them makes her smile, even from a distance. They’re both jumping around a strange looking snowman, working diligently on their creation.</p><p>“Look who’s here, Em,” Mulder says with a smile as she walks closer. Emily turns around, grinning from ear to ear, and runs towards her, almost toppling her over. Scully catches her and loses herself in the tight hug she receives for a long moment. Her daughter has been with her nearly a year now and not a day goes by where she doesn’t thank her lucky stars for her presence, for her health.</p><p>“We made a snow alien!” Emily says wetly into her neck.</p><p>“A what?” She asks, glancing over at Mulder, who nods solemnly.</p><p>“Mulder says they’re grey,” Emily explains, walking over to the snowman – snow alien – and touching its cheek. “The aliens. Do you like it, mommy?”</p><p>“It’s cute,” Scully says carefully, looking at the big round head with two sunflower seeds as its nose and two stones as the eyes. “Why didn’t you build a regular snowman?” She asks Mulder, keeping her voice low as Emily happily continues to perfect her snow alien.</p><p>“Have you seen the snow, Scully?” Mulder says, kicking at it. “It’s grey. I didn’t even want Emily touching it. She’s been wearing her gloves the whole time, though, in case you were worried.” She hadn’t been but Mulder’s concern makes her smile. “And there isn’t much here we could use. I improvised. Can you imagine a snowman without a nose? Or eyes?”</p><p>Looking at Mulder, at his lopsided smile and his cold-kissed red cheeks, she is overcome by emotions. This man would do anything for Emily, or her, and in a heartbeat. When she asked him if he could watch Emily today because the daycare center closed early, and Scully was stuck giving a lecture, he didn’t even hesitate. Now here he is, in the freezing winter air, building a snow alien with her daughter, and seemingly having fun doing so.</p><p>“Are you okay? You look pale.”</p><p>“I’m just cold,” she assures him, touching his hand.</p><p>“You’re freezing. Where are your gloves?”</p><p>“When did you turn into a such a mother hen, Mulder?” She asks with amusement. “I’m fine. Unless you and Emily plan on staying longer here with your…”</p><p>“Snow alien, mommy,” Emily says, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “I need to find arms for him first! Can I, please?” Scully chuckles and nods at her daughter.</p><p>“Give me your hands, Scully.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re freezing.” He takes her hands, and she sighs. “Better, huh?”</p><p>“Don’t be smug,” she warns him, but he grins.</p><p>“So, um, I was thinking about Christmas and… do you know what you want to get Emily yet? I’d like to pitch in.”</p><p>“Mulder, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“I know,” he says, gently rubbing her fingers between his hands. “But I want to. So?”</p><p>“She wants a puppy,” Scully says quietly, with a sigh, watching Emily talking to herself and the snow alien, still trying to find the right fit for arms.</p><p>“A puppy, I’m-“</p><p>“No, Mulder. No puppy.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Mulder, I love you, but if you get her a puppy, I will send it back with you.” She only realizes what she’s just let slip once the words are out. Judging by Mulder’s shocked expression, there is no way he missed it.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>“What did you just say?” He asks slowly, his lips curling upwards.</p><p>“I will send the puppy back,” she replies, her voice shaking. Her hands are still between Mulder’s, but she no longer feels cold. There’s only heat and it’s spreading throughout her whole body.</p><p>He shakes his head. “Before that.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“Scully,” he sighs. “Hey, look at me for a second?” With difficulty, she meets his eyes. “You know I love you. I love you and I love Emily. You just gave me the best Christmas gift I could have asked for. Can you say it again? For me?” He’s grinning now, smug as hell. </p><p>The ball of anxiety in her stomach dissolves. She knows. Even before he said the words, she knew. He’s been by her and Emily’s side ever since they found out she’d survive. He’d been there for her for longer than that. A life without Mulder? She can no longer imagine it. There’s nothing holding them back, not anymore.</p><p>“I love you, okay?”</p><p>“Very okay.” He leans over, pressing his lips against hers in the softest kiss. “I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” he marvels, without even opening his eyes.</p><p>“Why haven’t you?”</p><p>“Hmm, good question. Can we do this again?” He asks, peeking through one eye.</p><p>“Yes,” Scully says, linking their fingers. “But at home. And Mulder, I mean it. No puppy. This doesn’t change anything. Not on the puppy front anyway.”</p><p>“No puppy for Christmas,” he promises, signing his heart. “We’ll talk again next year,” he adds in a whisper, softly kissing her nose, and making her giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. “Tell me again why you’ve dragged me to this holiday party?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in season 7.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saccharine Christmas music drips from the loudspeakers as agents in various states of inebriation sway, giggle and chat at the annual Hoover Building Christmas party. </p><p>“Scully,” Mulder says, leaning into her personal space. “Kill me.”</p><p>“Not today,” she says sweetly, putting on a smile in case someone is watching them.</p><p>“Tell me again why you’ve dragged me to this holiday party?” Mulder asks, still stealing her personal space.</p><p>“Because we haven’t been the last few years.”</p><p>“Why change traditions now? We’ve shown our faces, haven’t we? Let’s go.” He tugs at her hand like a little child.</p><p>“Mulder,” she says, turning to him. “I want to stay.” To her surprise, her words shut him up. He remains in her space, glued to her side, but he stops complaining. At one point, when Santa Baby sounds through the stuffy room, Mulder nudges her with his hip. The smile he gives her melts her heart.</p><p>“Have you noticed it, Scully?” His voice is a low buzz in her ear.</p><p>“Noticed what?”</p><p>“No mistletoe.”</p><p>“Human Resources didn’t allow it,” Scully whispers back, willing herself to not look at Mulder. At his lips. “There were complaints last year.”</p><p>“Hmm.” The vibrato of his voice rumbles through her own body, making her heart flutter. “This party sucks, Scully.”</p><p>“Because there’s no mistletoe?”</p><p>Mulder nods. “The punch is awful and the snacks are stale. But I came prepared.” Scully watches him reach into his coat pocket and take out a handful of sunflower seeds. He takes one between his teeth and cracks it. “Want one?” He asks her.</p><p>“No, thank you.”</p><p>“I have something else for you,” he says, no longer meeting her eyes. There’s a warm pink color grazing his cheeks. Is he blushing? “It’s in my pocket.”</p><p>She raises a curious eyebrow at him. “Do you want me to-“ He takes her hand and brings it to his pocket. Then he stops, looking at her. Of all the places they could be doing this, he chooses the office Christmas Party. There’s no telling what’s in his pocket. This is Mulder. It could be a joke. It could just be more sunflower seeds. Or it could be something else entirely.</p><p>Slowly, she lets her hand slip into his warm coat pocket while keeping an eye on the room. Her fingers come into contact with something soft and leafy.</p><p>“What is this?” She asks, trying to read his face.</p><p>“Take it out.” Scully closes her fingers around it, feeling like a child who’s about to win the cutest toy from the claw machine. “Is that…,” she asks, trailing off, as the smallest mistletoe she’s ever seen comes into light.</p><p>“I’ve been carrying it around for a year.”</p><p>She looks up at him, misty-eyed, and skeptical. He nods slowly, touching the small, artificial sprig in her hand. </p><p>“You didn’t,” she says.</p><p>“I did. Stole it from this very party last year.” Scully throws him a look and he laughs. “You probably don’t remember this but last year, when the party happened, you were angry with me. I don’t remember why. I’m sure you had a good reason. You wouldn’t answer your phone so I looked for you. I thought you might actually go to the Christmas party because you ask me every year if I want to go.”</p><p>They both know what his answer is every year.</p><p>“You weren’t there. I ate some snacks and Scully, I swear, some of these chips are from last year. But anyway, before I left, I saw this sprig on the floor. I picked it up without thinking. The next time I reached for some sunflower seeds, I grabbed the mistletoe instead. You know what happened in that moment?”</p><p>She shakes her head, surprised how close their faces are suddenly, how warm she feels.</p><p>“You walked into the bullpen. Just like that. So I kept it. I brought it with me last year but then things went haywire at the haunted mansion and I forgot. I didn’t know how you’d feel about Christmas in the middle of the year, so I waited.”</p><p>“You’ve been waiting to kiss me for a whole year?”</p><p>He shakes his head. “It’s been longer than a year and you know it.”</p><p>She does know it. She looks at the mistletoe, then back at him. “Let’s go,” she says, holding out her hand.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>She doesn’t answer him, just drags him outside and out of sight, before she lifts the mistletoe up over their heads and presses her lips to him.</p><p>“This how you imagined it?” She asks, unable to keep her lips away from him now that she’s had a taste. She’s been waiting for this for as long as he has, if not longer. She traces his bottom lip with her tongue, feeling every ridge, loving it.</p><p>“Better,” he grunts and kisses her for all he’s worth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>17. “I don’t need a present if I’ve got you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Season 9 AU. Mulder, Scully and William on the run.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s shortly after midnight when Mulder gets into the tiny motel bed, waking Scully from her doze.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Scully,” he whispers, pushing a small package towards her, wrapped in yesterday’s newspaper.</p><p>“I don’t need a present if I’ve got you,” she says with a sleepy smile, taking his hand into hers and kissing each knuckle. “You being here, you and William… I don’t need anything else.”</p><p>Their son is asleep, his first Christmas quiet, but eventful. His Christmas present, a gas station snow globe, sits by his crib, watching over him. Both Mulder and Scully shook the globe a thousand times today for William to watch. His big eyes got rounder and rounder every time, the magic never losing its touch for him. In the future, things will be more difficult. They know that. They knew that when Scully decided she could no longer do this without him and joined him. For now, they’re together and fairly happy. It’s day by day, town by town.</p><p>“I got you a present anyway.” He taps on it. “Open it.”</p><p>“I didn’t get you anything,” Scully mumbles, picking at the old newspaper as if it were expensive wrapping paper. </p><p>“You’re my gift,” he says with a smile.</p><p>“I said the same thing and you still got me a present.”</p><p>“Consider it a late present for all the times I didn’t get you one.” He mockingly rolls his eyes at her. The paper has come off and all that’s left is the only small box he could find: a tampon box.</p><p>“Is this my present?” She asks with a soft smile. He knows that even if he did get her a box of tampons, she’d appreciate it.</p><p>He shakes his head. “My gift giving qualities are better than that. Slightly, anyway. Open the box.”</p><p>She opens it and gasps. Reaching inside, she takes out a bright red ring pop. She observes it from every angle, like the scientist she is.</p><p>“Mulder, what is this?” She asks, looking at him.</p><p>“A ring pop.”</p><p>“I know that. What does it – what does it mean? Does it mean anything?” The candy reflects the light, shimmers in deep, dark tones. Mulder wishes they were somewhere else. Anywhere else. If things had gone right for once, they’d be at her mother’s now, surrounded by her family, by love. William would have been spoiled with gifts, would have been hugged and cuddled by everyone who loves him. They’d sit by the fire, their bellies full, maybe drinking some good wine. There’d be a Christmas tree and lights. So many lights. They’d shine brighter than this ring pop ever could. The bubble bursts; his fantastic tale forever untold, unlived.</p><p>This is the reality. Scully holding a ring pop, staring at him with a million questions in her eyes. Only one is important and he’s the one who’s got to ask it. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about doing this for a while. I know we can’t do anything while we’re living like this.” He gestures around the small, stuffy room. “But one day, and hopefully soon, I want to do this right. Will you accept my promise to one day ask you to marry me?”</p><p>She slips the ring pop onto her finger and they both chuckle at its obscene size. She looks at it, smiles. When her eyes meet his, they’re full of tears.</p><p>“I’ll not only accept your promise, Mulder, I accept your proposal. I don’t need a ring – another ring, I mean. Like I said, I just need you.”</p><p>He cups her face tenderly and kisses her, tasting tears. They’re hers, or his; theirs. “I love you,” he whispers. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“And I love you,” punctuating each word with a kiss.</p><p>“You’ll really be my wife?” he asks. Scully touches his cheek.</p><p>“Yes, Mulder. I will really be your wife.”</p><p>“Huh,” he says, a grin on his face. “You think there’s still a pool going at the FBI about us? We might need that money for the wedding.”</p><p>He gets a punch in his shoulder before Scully shuts him up with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>18. "Surely you realize we’re snowed in, right?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Season 6-ish/7-ish</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, the weather forgot to watch the weather channel and know what to do overnight. The forecast foretold a dry, cloudy night but when Scully wakes up in the morning and looks out the window, she sees nothing but snow.</p><p>“Whatisit?” Mulder asks from the bed, his hair spiky and his eyes blurry. She stares at him a moment too long, unaccustomed to seeing him wake up in her bed. It’s happened, of course. But the few times it did, he was sick or injured. He is neither today. The only reason he is in her bed is that this room was the last one available. When they asked for a roll-away cot, they only got an amused look. So sharing a room – and a bed – it was.</p><p>“Snow,” Scully says with a sigh, shivering. She considers crawling back into bed, but isn’t sure what message that would send to Mulder. Sharing the bed during the night while both of them are asleep and not responsible for any awkward situations that may arise is one thing. Deliberately laying next to him while they’re both awake is an entirely different can of worms. One that they should not open, no matter how tempting.</p><p>“Snow?” His voice is full of excitement as he jumps out of the bed and joins her by the window. He exudes warmth and she has to stop herself from standing closer and stealing some of it. “Wow, look at that,” he says and grins at her, his hair still a wild, untamed mess. She stifles the need to reach up and smooth it.</p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? I guess that means we’re stuck here,” he says with a pout but the crinkle in his eyes betrays his words.</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asks, hugging herself.</p><p>He just points at the winter wonderland in front of the window. “We’re not going anywhere today. It’s freezing,” he adds. It doesn’t surprise her as he’s only clad in boxers and a t-shirt. She shudders, realizing that she slept next to him wearing so little last night. Mulder misinterprets her shiver and puts an arm around her.</p><p>“Surely you realize we’re snowed in, right? No plane is going to take off in this, Scully. Let’s go back to bed.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” She asks, taking a step back.</p><p>“Bed,” he says, pointing at it. “Don’t tell me you’re not cold. Your lips are almost blue.” He touches them softly with a finger, smiling at her.</p><p>“Mulder, we can’t,” she says against his finger, kissing it without meaning to. Heat shoots through her body.</p><p>“Can’t what?” He asks innocently, not removing his finger from her lip. “My intentions are pure.”</p><p>She snorts.</p><p>“I’m just saying that it’s cold, Scully. And there’s a warm bed that fits both of us.”</p><p>“We can’t,” she repeats.</p><p>“We can,” he promises, following the contours of her lips. “It’s a snow day. There are no rules on snow day and anyway, we’re just keeping warm, aren’t we?”</p><p>She hasn’t felt cold in the last few minutes. Not since Mulder’s touched her.</p><p>“Mulder,” she says, trying to protest, but words elude her.</p><p>“I promise not to tell anyone.” He crosses his heart. “I just want you, and well, me, to be warm and not suffer frostbites. Surely, as a doctor, you agree.”</p><p>“Five minutes,” she says. “Just until I can feel my toes again.”</p><p>“Whatever works for you.”</p><p>Getting into bed with Mulder, at the same time, doesn’t feel as strange as it should. He gets in behind her, scooting closer and closer until his front is flush with her back. He tightens the duvet around them, breathing against her cheek.</p><p>“Warm enough?” he asks.</p><p>“I still think we shouldn’t-“</p><p>“Shhh,” he says, kissing her behind her ear. “Close your eyes and pretend we’re not doing this.”</p><p>“Is that what you will do?” She asks, uncertain whether she really wants to know the answer to that.</p><p>“No,” he says quietly. “I am as happy as a clam.”</p><p>So is she, but she keeps that fact to herself and closes her eyes, falling back asleep with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>19. Wrapping presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Family fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy, what are you doing?” William’s soft, curious voice startles Mulder so much that he lets the Lego he was about to wrap drop to the floor. He quickly kicks it under the couch before his son can see it.</p><p>“Hey,” he says, getting up from the couch and crouching in front of William. He straightens the boy’s pajama pants on one side where it’s ridden up. “What’s the matter? Why aren’t you asleep?”</p><p>“Is mommy home yet?” He asks with a weepy, unsteady voice.</p><p>“Not yet, buddy,” Mulder says and he sees his son’s lips quiver. “Hey, maybe I can help?”</p><p>“My tummy aches. You’re not a medical doctor, Daddy.”</p><p>“You’re right,” he says, stifling a laugh at his son’s language. He picks the small child up and carries him into the kitchen. “But I’m married to one, right?” William considers this a moment before he nods. “I think I learned a few things from her. Let’s see what we can do, okay?” Again, William nods and leans his head against Mulder’s shoulder. </p><p>The boy is exhausted after the day they’ve had. Playing in the snow all morning and making cookies in the evening has wiped him out. The cookies are likely the culprit for Will’s stomachache, too. His son, not unlike himself, makes his own rule. One of them being that if no one catches him eating raw cookie dough, and no one tells him he can’t, it doesn’t count.</p><p>Mulder sits William on the kitchen counter and pours him a glass of ginger ale. The boy sips the beverage, swinging his bare legs back and forth.</p><p>“Daddy,” William says.</p><p>“Son,” Mulder replies with a solemn voice.</p><p>“What were you doing in the living room?” This child with his combined Mulder and Scully genes is too clever for his own good, even at five years old. He’s been questioning them about Santa Claus this year, but so far, he’s still holding on to his childish beliefs.</p><p>“Um, just some Christmas things.”</p><p>“There were gifts under the tree, Daddy,” William says, staring him down. He’s got Scully’s big, inquisitive eyes, but the blue has darkened, has flecks of green in it now.</p><p>“There were.”</p><p>“It’s not Christmas yet. Why did Santa come early?”</p><p>“He didn’t,” Mulder says with a sigh. “You know how Santa brings gifts for children, right?”</p><p>William nods. “You see, adults don’t get any presents from Santa because they’re grown. That makes us a bit sad. So grown-ups get each other presents, too, so they don’t have to be sad.” He is sweating profusely, hoping his son will buy this flimsy excuse.</p><p>“All these presents are for mommy?”</p><p>Mulder nods. “And your grandma, your uncles, everyone we know.”</p><p>“Santa is still going to come to our house and leave presents for me?” William asks.</p><p>“Of course he is,” Mulder assures him. “How’s your stomach?”</p><p>“Better.”</p><p>“Think you can go back to sleep?”</p><p>“I want to see mommy,” he says in small voice. “I miss her.”</p><p>“I do, too, buddy.” Mulder picks him up again and hugs him tightly. William clings to him and he knows that attempting to take him back to bed will only result in him coming downstairs again. “Let’s put on a Christmas movie and wait for her, hm?” William’s eyes light up.</p><p>“Can we?”</p><p>“Just this once,” Mulder says with a wink and William giggles against his neck.</p><p>William makes it through ten minutes of A Christmas Story before he falls asleep in Mulder’s lap. He briefly wakes up when Scully gets home, sleepily mumbling about Christmas presents before he’s fast asleep again. When Scully returns to the living room after putting William to bed, crashing on the couch, Mulder smiles at her, back to wrapping gifts.</p><p>“Will was telling me that I don’t have to be sad about Santa forgetting me because I’ve got you,” Scully says, an exhausted smile on her face.</p><p>“He caught me wrapping gifts for him. I explained that Santa only brings presents for kids and that adults do their own gift exchange.”</p><p>“He won’t believe much longer, will he?”</p><p>“We should be good this year,” Mulder says. “Do you want to help me?”</p><p>She shakes her head, cupping his cheek. “I’m just going to watch.”</p><p>Mulder nods, knowing she’ll be asleep in no time. He hums a Christmas tune, inadvertently providing her with a lullaby. When he turns to her a few minutes later, she’s fast asleep, half a smile on her face.</p><p>Mulder smiles, too, and continues to wrap gifts for the people he loves most.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>20. Baking cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in season 2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scully is about to put another sheet of Christmas cookies into the oven when someone rings her doorbell. She glances at her mother and at her sister, the only people she expected today, and they return her quizzical look. She hands the sheet to Melissa, wipes her hands on her apron and opens the door.</p><p>“Mulder?” she asks surprised.</p><p>“Hi,” he says with a smile but it quickly fades. “Is this a bad time?”</p><p>“My mother and my sister are here. We’re, um, baking Christmas cookies. It’s a Scully tradition.” She can’t stop herself from smiling.</p><p>“Who is it, Dana?” Her mother appears by her side and her whole face lights up when she sees Mulder. “Fox! What a surprise. Dana didn’t say you were coming over.”</p><p>“Hello Mrs. Scully. She didn’t know. We’ll talk tomorrow at work. It was nice seeing –“</p><p>“Nonsense, Fox. Come in. We need someone to try the cookies.” </p><p>Without even asking, her mother drags Mulder inside and he shoots her a sheepish look as he stumbles over the threshold. They glance at each other, simultaneously mouthing an “I’m sorry” and laughing awkwardly when they realize what happened.</p><p>“Hello again, Fox Mulder,” Melissa waves from the kitchen and Scully feels like a teenager who has just invited her crush over for Sunday dinner. </p><p>“Where do you want me?” Mulder asks Scully, rolling up his sleeves. “What can I do?” </p><p>“We need someone to do the dishes,” Melissa says with a sweet smile. </p><p>“I can do that.” He gives her mother and her sister his best, most charming smile before he pushes past them and starts washing the dishes.</p><p>“That was a joke,” Melissa whispers into her ear, watching Mulder with big eyes. “Can I borrow him for one weekend?”</p><p>After Mulder has done the dishes, her mother insists he sit on the couch and sample a few cookies that have already cooled. Scully glances over at her partner and her mother a few times, baffled how well they get along. They’re like old friends, chatting and giggling together.</p><p>“They’ve seen each other a few times when you were,” Melissa says without finishing her sentence. They both know what she’s talking about. The thing they’ve been trying to avoid all afternoon. Her abduction. </p><p>They do this every year: get together, bake cookies and have a good time together, just the Scully women. This year, they were supposed to meet at Missy’s but somehow they ended up in her apartment instead. She knows why. Both her sister and her mother want to fill this place with moments of happiness, make new and better memories she can rely on when she’s here alone. </p><p>Tonight, when everyone is gone, the scent of fresh-baked, sweet cookies will linger in the air and the love and warmth her family brought with them, will wrap around her like a blanket of security. For once, she might be able to fall asleep without a nightmare.</p><p>Her mother returns to the kitchen with an empty plate and a smile. “Fox likes the cookies.” Scully is not going to tell her mother that she’s seen Mulder eat very questionable things so his opinion is not necessarily trustworthy. Instead, she just smiles, too. </p><p>“Good. That means we can send them out to everyone.” Every year, they send out cookies to aunts, cousins and assorted family. A tradition they’ve kept since her childhood. No matter where her father was stationed, they never missed their baking session. </p><p>“Why don’t you join Fox, honey? Melissa and I can take care of the next round.” Her mother says, squeezing her hand. Mulder sits there on her couch, flipping through a medical journal. She still has no idea why he’s here at all. </p><p>“Go join your boyfriend, Dana,” Melissa says quietly so their mother doesn’t hear.</p><p>“He’s not and you know that.” Why do they fall back into their old teenage selves whenever they spend more than thirty minutes together? </p><p>“Have you ever kissed him?”</p><p>“Missy!” Scully blushes and turns to see if Mulder has heard them. It seems like he hasn’t, still engrossed in whatever he’s reading. Their mother glances over at them, but she’s so used to their amicable bickering that she sees no reason to interfere. </p><p>“Well, have you?”</p><p>“No,” Scully hisses, kneading the cookie harder than necessary.</p><p>“Go do it.”</p><p>“What’s the matter with you today?” She asks with a soft laugh. </p><p>“I want you to have some fun.” Missy gives her a quick hug. “And I want to know how he kisses.” Scully focuses on the dough and hopes that her sister can’t see how much she’s blushing.</p><p>“Do it, Dana. What do you have to lose? Blame it on the Christmas spirit. Or are you too chicken?” Melissa teases. That last bit gets her like it’s gotten her for the last 15 years or so. When they were teenagers, Missy did this all the time. <em>Oh, you don’t dare to ask that boy for his number? Oh, you don’t dare to take a drag from that joint? Are you too chicken, Dana? </em></p><p>She looks over at Mulder, at her partner and friend. She can blame it on Christmas. She could even blame it on her abduction. If she’s honest, she, too, has wondered about his lips. But should she do it?</p><p>“You’re thinking about it,” Melissa says grinning. “He’s right there. I swear I won’t watch.”</p><p>“I’ll do it.” She doesn’t know what possesses her to say it. She takes a cookie with her, still warm in her hand, and joins Mulder on the couch. He smiles at her and puts a finger between the pages he’s reading.</p><p>“I hope I didn’t kill the mood,” Mulder says, looking apologetic.</p><p>“No,” she assures him, touching his hand. “My mom is always happy to feed someone. Was there any reason why you came here today? Is it work or-“<br/>He shakes his head. </p><p>“No reason. I just-,” he stops and looks over at the kitchen where Melissa and her mother seem to be working but knowing them, she is certain they at least try to eavesdrop. “I just wanted to know how you are.”</p><p>“You could have called,” she says softly.</p><p>“I wanted to see you,” he says. “Wanted to see how you are,” he adds with a little blush. “The cookies were a nice surprise.”</p><p>“I brought you another one.” Her hand is shaking as she holds it up to him. When she grabbed it, she did not notice that she picked a heart-shaped one. </p><p>“Thank you,” he says and takes it from her, their fingers touching. Scully watches him stuff it in his mouth and chew. There’s a crumb on his bottom lip and she can no longer sit still. Quickly, she puts her hands on his thighs, leans into him and presses her mouth to his. She licks the crumb off his lips before she lets herself enjoy the feel of his mouth against hers for a total of five seconds. She ends the kiss as quickly as she started it, afraid that if she doesn’t, she’ll never stop kissing him.</p><p>“Um,” he says, licking his lips, staring at hers.</p><p>“I just wanted to say thank you,” she says quickly. “For um, checking up on me. Thank you.” She gets up and feels Mulder’s eyes following her all the way to the kitchen where Melissa is grinning at her.</p><p>“I wish you could see your face, Dana,” is all she says, laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>21. “I hate the holiday season.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The airport is bathed in festive colors with red and green shimmering everywhere. The harsh lights have been replaced with softer ones, a harsh contrast to the cold winter air outside. Everyone around them is either tired, sad or angry. Sometimes it’s all three. Mulder just watches and observes with half a smile on his lips. That’s until Scully returns, flinging herself into the seat next to him.</p><p>“I hate the holiday season,” she says and puts a small plastic bag on her lap.</p><p>“You don’t,” Mulder replies and turns to look at her. “You just hate the holiday season at the airport. What did you buy?”</p><p>“I was trying to find a few more presents.” </p><p>“For me?” He nudges her and gets an irritated Scully glance in return. He doesn’t move away, curious what she’s got in the bag.</p><p>“I brought you this,” she says and hands him a bad of sunflower seeds. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“You do give the best gifts, Scully.” He leans over and kisses her cheek, not even thinking about it. They both freeze momentarily, and Mulder distracts himself with trying to open the small bag. But his fingers are wobbly because his mind is still replaying the last five seconds.</p><p>He. Kissed. Her.</p><p>Granted, it was her cheek, but if he’s honest, it was closer to her mouth than any other cheek kiss he’s given her. And he can count those on one hand. The worst part is that he wants to do it again.</p><p>“Give me that,” Scully says, ripping the sunflower seed bag out of his hands and opening it for him. To his surprise, she takes one out and puts it into her mouth. He watches her, amazed and a bit aroused, as she perfectly frees the seed from the shell.</p><p>“Scully,” he croaks. “I didn’t know you liked sunflower seeds.”</p><p>She shrugs. “I got chocolate, too, but I haven’t decided yet whether I want to share it with you.”</p><p>“You can have it. I have my seeds.” He shakes the bag and takes one out, desperately needing the distraction. Scully licks her lips and keeps rummaging through her shopping bag. “What did you buy for everyone?”</p><p>“Just small things. A good luck charm for my mom and Tara, toy cars for my nephew.” She shows him everything before she grabs the chocolate she bought, smiling to herself as she unwraps it. She leans back, closes her eyes and moans as she pushes a piece into her mouth.</p><p>Mulder is mute next to her. Wouldn’t be able to say anything even if he wanted to. Despite saying that he didn’t want any chocolate, he feels himself craving it now. Thinking about tasting it from Scully’s fingers, her lips, and her tongue.</p><p>“I hope our flight will be on time.” All the fight has gone out of her voice. She sounds subdued now, downright sad. </p><p>“It will be,” he assures her, putting a hand on her thigh and squeezing it. “I promised you I’ll get you home in time for Christmas morning.” With his calculation, they will be at her mother’s house around 5 am.</p><p>“Mulder?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I do have a gift for you.”</p><p>“I know,” he says and points at the sunflower seeds.</p><p>“Not that. A real gift. It’s at my mom’s.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Will you stay?” She stares into the distance and his eyes automatically follow her line of vision. A family is rushing along, presumably to get to their gate. He smiles.</p><p>“Do you want me to?” He, too, isn’t looking at her.</p><p>“Yes,” she says quietly.</p><p>“Then I will.” Feeling brave, he takes her hand into his. “I have a gift for you, too, by the way,” he admits. “It’s in my suitcase. I was going to… give it to you before we say goodbye.”</p><p>“We said we wouldn’t get each other gifts.” Scully laughs softly and squeezes his hand.</p><p>“We say that every year. Maybe next year I’ll forget to get you one.”</p><p>“Or we could just drop the pretense.” Her eyes meet his, challenging him. </p><p>“Or that,” he says, overwhelmed. Whatever next Christmas will bring, they’re going to spend it together again. It’s a date.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>22. Lending a Coat/Scarf/Hat to Keep Them Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Season 7.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He finds her in her mother’s yard, stalking up and down, fuming, with her arms crossed over her chest. Walking towards her in the dark, he tightens his coat against the bitter cold.</p><p>“Found you,” he jokes half-heartedly. When she stormed out of her mother’s house moments ago, after a heated argument with her brother Bill, he feared the worst. Namely that she’d get in her car and leave him here. Mrs. Scully gently touched his hand, turned away from her own son, and let him know that she’d run out into the yard. From the look she gave him, he figured this wasn’t the first time. It’s just the first time he’s here to witness it.</p><p>“Go back inside, Mulder,” she says as if this were his family, not hers.</p><p>“Take these,” he says, handing her a scarf and a pair of gloves. “They may not fit. They’re mine and your hands are tiny.” She wraps the scarf around her throat and flashes him a short, thankful smile. The gloves look comically on her hands and they both chuckle.</p><p>“Why are your hand so huge, Mulder?” She asks, shaking her head, but not taking them off.</p><p>He shrugs, pushing his own hands into his coat pockets to warm them up. “I’m sorry,” he says, ducking his head.</p><p>“I should be apologizing to you. My brother can be… difficult.” And that’s an understatement. Before today, Mulder has met the man twice, and it’s obvious that Scully’s older brother doesn’t want anything to do with him. Or have him crash their family Christmas. He can’t even blame him for that.</p><p>“He’s your family.”</p><p>“Yes, but you’re my…,” she stops herself. </p><p>He should let it go, leave it at that. This day has been taxing enough. He knows how much Scully loves Christmas, how much she loves her family. She’s been excited about seeing them for weeks. And here he is, putting a strain on what should have been a perfect day, and even worse, he can’t let it go.</p><p>“I’m your what?” He asks, taking a step forward. He’s been wondering why she invited him in the first place. At first, he declined. The second time she asked him, he said no again. When she asked a third time, he caved. For someone who has supposedly studied the human mind, he sure is slow to comprehend sometimes. Scully wanted him here. She still wants him here. That’s why she fought with her brother. That’s why she stormed out. </p><p>“My friend,” she says silently, as if trying to convince herself. “My partner,” she adds. He waits, wanting to see what else she says, but she remains quiet, picks at his gloves, trying to make her fingers fit.</p><p>“Is that all?” He asks, taking another step towards her. He should stop this. He should accept what she’s given him, relish it, and go back inside. His face is half frozen and she’s been out here even longer.</p><p>“No.” Her answer is so soft that it almost gets lost in the icy wind that promises snow. But Mulder catches it. He takes another step forward and is now so close that he can touch her, take her in his arms if he dared. He doesn’t dare. Instead he reaches into his pocket.</p><p>“I forgot something,” he says and Scully looks at him, at what he’s holding in his hands.</p><p>“Is that a-“</p><p>“A hat. Before your mom sent me out here to get you, she pushed it into my hands. Said you hate it but that your ears get cold. From what I can see, Scully, she’s right.” He reaches out and touches her ear, ice-cold to his touch. It’s red but Mulder can’t be sure it’s from the cold. He’s certain his own ears look similar.</p><p>“I do hate it,” she says with a smile, sniffling a bit. She’s just admitted that they’re more, something that has not yet a word, and the world hasn’t ended. Yet.</p><p>“I want to thank you,” he begins. “For inviting me here. I would have spent the day on my own, as you very well know. I want to thank you for protecting me from your big, scary brother.” She laughs, a mountain of tension falling from her face and shoulders. When she meets his eyes, there’s a new determination there. He doesn’t know what it means, but he has an idea, and he can’t wait to test out his theory.</p><p>“I want to thank you for… this.” Gently, he puts the hat on her head, moves back a little to observe her. He’s never seen her look so young, so open. He smiles at her, cupping her cheeks and stroking his thumbs over the soft skin he encounters. It’s warmer than he thought possible. </p><p>Then he decides it’s time. He leans forwards and touches his lips to hers. He melts against her kiss and opens his mouth to deepen it. The cold is forgotten. Her brother, his disapproval, and everything that comes after this, doesn’t matter. This moment, this kiss, is all that counts. It’s the best Christmas gift he could have ever received.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>23. hot chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pure hurt/comfort. It’s set in early-ish season 5, but no specific timeline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mulder plays with his set of keys, staring at the one that says Scully, the sticker with her name faded and half torn off. She hasn’t answered her phone all day. It’s Saturday and he knows she deserves, and needs, her time off, but his gut isn’t listening. He’s knocked twice and still no answer. It’s so quiet behind her closed door that he can hear his own heartbeat.</p><p>He opens the door with his key and stuffs it back into his jeans pocket. “Scully?” He asks into the dim-lit apartment. No reply. He walks through her home, looking into her kitchen, her living room. No Scully. The bathroom door is open and relief floods him when he doesn’t find her there either. He knocks softly on her half-opened bedroom door. Would she have told him had she gone to her mother?</p><p>“Scully?” He asks again, his head peeking around. And there she is, his Scully. A small shadow, wrapped tightly in a duvet, and half a bob of red hair sticking out.</p><p>“Hey,” he says softly, his heart breaking when he sees her pale face, tattooed with tear streaks on her cheeks. “What happened?” He falls to his knees right in front of her, searching and finding her hand.</p><p>She opens her mouth, but doesn’t speak, just hiccups and sobs. She’s scaring him. A lot. What would she do if their places were reversed? She’d check his temperature. Mulder puts his flat hand on her forehead and she sighs. It’s cool to his touch but clammy. What else? His worry for her is overriding his reasoning. He wants to pick her up, cradle her close and whisper sweet nothings into her ear until she is better.</p><p>“Do you need a doctor, Scully?”</p><p>She cracks a small smile. “No,” she croaks. “Am one,” she adds.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Can you tell me? You didn’t answer your phone and I was worried.”</p><p>She taps her forehead. “Migraine,” she says. She touches her stomach, too. “Cramps.”</p><p>After all these months of her claiming she’s fine, he waits for the words, just out of habit. They never come. That’s how he knows it’s serious.</p><p>“What can I do? What do you need me to do?” He needs to do something. His fingers twitch with restless energy. He stares at her and waits for her to give him instructions.</p><p>“Nothing,” she says, a tear slipping out of one eye.</p><p>“Scully, you’re scaring me,” he admits in a whisper as if that would ease the blow. “I’m calling a doctor right now.” With strength and speed he didn’t think possible, her hand shoots out and tightens around his wrist.</p><p>“No,” she pleads. “Please.”</p><p>“What can I do, Scully? What?”</p><p>“Hold me?” She asks, bashfully glancing at him.</p><p>She’s never asked him that before and for a moment, he is speechless. He nods before he finds his words again. “Of course.” He slips out of his shoes and his coat, neatly folding it over her chair, on top of her own clothes. </p><p>He rolls up his sleeves and gets into bed with her, carefully drawing her close. She is pliant in his arms, lets herself be moved like a marionette. When he’s comfortable, their bodies pressed close together, she takes his arm and puts it around her, planting his hand on her stomach.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispers and he doesn’t know what she’s thanking him for but he’s glad he’s here. He adjusts his breathing so they’re perfectly in sync. His leg cramps but he refuses to move, afraid to jostle her, and wake her up. Only when he’s certain that she’s fast asleep does he entangle himself from her slowly.</p><p>He watches her sleep for a whole minute. Some color is seeping back into her cheeks; her nose no longer looks like the tip of an iceberg. He slips into Scully’s kitchen and opens several cupboards. Just because she doesn’t want him to call a doctor, doesn’t mean he can’t doctor her. After all, she’d do the same for him.</p><p>When he returns to the bedroom, a steaming hot mug of hot chocolate in his hands, Scully is awake and sitting up.</p><p>“You’re awake,” he says with a huge grin. “How are you feeling?” He sits on the bed, putting the mug on her bedside table.</p><p>“Better,” she says but her smile doesn’t reach her eyes. “Is that for me?” She motions to the mug and Mulder nods.</p><p>“Secret recipe, proven to cure any and all ills.”</p><p>“Is that so?” She asks, sounding contemplative. She picks up the cup and takes a sip. “Hmm, is that cinnamon I taste?”</p><p>“Like I said, it’s a secret.” He winks at her. “Do you need another painkiller? For the migraine or the cramps?”</p><p>She shakes her head. “They kicked in shortly after you got here.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you call me? I could have been here sooner.”</p><p>“I… I didn’t think it would get this bad. It hasn’t been that bad since…” She hides her face behind the mug, taking another sip from the hot chocolate and closing her eyes. The unspoken words hit him. Since her cancer. She’s been in remission for months. Her last check-up, she told him happily, was clear. It couldn’t be the cancer. Could it?</p><p>“I can see what you’re thinking, Mulder.” He gives her a sheepish look. “That’s why I didn’t call you. I-I made an appointment with my doctor. Just to be on the safe side.”</p><p>He nods robotically. “Can I come with you? To the appointment. Just to be on the safe side,” he repeats her words.</p><p>“I’d like that. Thank you.”</p><p>“It’s going to be all right, Scully,” he says, nodding, trying to convince himself and her. “The cancer isn’t back.” Like a mantra. If they repeat it often enough, dance around in a circle with their eyes closed, it can’t be real. It won’t come true.</p><p>“You’re not a doctor,” Scully reminds him softly.</p><p>“I am,” he says, grinning.</p><p>“Not a medical doctor.” She returns his smile, but her lip quivers.</p><p>“Take another sip from the hot chocolate à la Mulder and see if you still feel the same way.”</p><p>Her giggle is worth everything. She takes another sip and sighs, putting the half-empty mug back on the bedside table.</p><p>“I think I’m going to sleep some more.”</p><p>He nods. “Sleep is the best medicine. I’ll be in the living room if you need me, okay?” She squeezes his hand.</p><p>“Can you stay here?” She asks, avoiding his eyes. “When you- the way you – it helped.”</p><p>“I’ll stay.” He crawls back into bed with her, just like before. Only this time he allows himself to close his eyes too. He dreams of better days, of when she lets him hold her just because. When thoughts of cancer are far behind them. He knows those days will come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>24. Proposing on Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set in season 7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he sees when he wakes up is the face of his partner, perfectly beautiful in sleep. Mulder smiles, puts his head on his hand and watches her. She'd hate it, if she knew.</p><p>They crashed here last night on their way home from their latest case in California. There was only one room left, and only one bed in it. A year ago this would have been a discussion, maybe even a problem. This year, Scully didn't even raise an eyebrow. She crawled into bed and smiled at him, waiting for him with a soft smile.</p><p>What a lucky man he is.</p><p>They haven't talked about this yet. Them. But there's no denying their feelings anymore and they've both stopped trying. Watching Scully sleep this morning, knowing he'll miss her proximity as soon as he'll say goodbye to her so she can spend Christmas with her family, he decides that today is the day he says what he feels. To hell with waiting.</p><p>He scoots closer to her until their noses touch. Her tiny one and his big one. Polar opposites and yet, somehow, when he starts rubbing his against hers, it's a perfect fit.</p><p>"Hmm," Scully mumbles without opening her eyes.</p><p>"Scully," he whispers, grinning, still nuzzling her, "time to wake up."</p><p>"Why?" She grunts.</p><p>"It's morning," he says.</p><p>"Dark outside."</p><p>"How would you even know? Your eyes aren't even open."</p><p>She cracks one brilliant blue eye open to glare at him. "It's dark."</p><p>"It's winter. Come on." He rubs his nose against her some more until he hears her giggle.</p><p>"Tickles," she complains half-heartedly.</p><p>"Good morning," he says. "Merry Christmas."</p><p>"Mulder, it's not Christmas yet."</p><p>"It's Christmas Eve Eve Eve, Scully. And anyway, Christmas is a state of mind."</p><p>"Says who?" She asks.</p><p>"I think it was Snoopy or maybe a former president. Does it matter? It's our Christmas."</p><p>"I told you that my mom would love it if you came with me."</p><p>He shakes his head. "You go spend time with your family. But this morning," he says, putting a hand on her hip. "Is our time."</p><p>"I'll miss you," she admits with a sigh, leaning into his touch.</p><p>"I'll miss you more. Before you go, I..." he starts kissing her face and lets his lips travel from her forehead to her nose. He stops before he reaches her lips.</p><p>"Dana," a kiss to her mouth, "Katherine," another kiss, "Scully."</p><p>"Mulder, are you-"</p><p>"Will you marry me?" She stares at him, open-mouthed, and he can't blame her. He hadn't planned on asking her tonight. Or anytime soon. He's not prepared. There is no ring.</p><p>"Are you- you're not kidding, are you?"</p><p>"No," he says. "I'm not kidding."</p><p>"How did this - Mulder, we're not even," she sighs, frustrated. "Where does this come from?"</p><p>"You don't want to marry me."</p><p>"That's not what I said."</p><p>"Do you? Want to marry me?"</p><p>"Mulder, I don't need a piece of paper binding us together."</p><p>"I know, but do you want it?"</p><p>"Let's say that hypothetically my answer was yes... what brought this on?"</p><p>He grins. She said yes! His heart jumps in his chest and he kisses her quickly, noisily, making her laugh.</p><p>"Remember when you told me they didn't want to let you see me when I was in the hospital? That night I thought about it. I kept thinking about all the times they wouldn't let me be with you either."</p><p>"That's very practical of you, Mulder."</p><p>"I've learned from the best." This time it's her who rubs her nose against his. "Is that your final answer? Your... yes?"</p><p>"Mulder, I... we haven't even been a couple in public."</p><p>"Tell everyone," he says, shrugging. "What do you think will happen if they find out? The world won't end."</p><p>"What if it does?" She asks, blinking.</p><p>"I promise you it won't." He presses a soft kiss against her lips and looks at her. She's not convinced. "You need proof," he adds and after a short moment, she nods.</p><p>"I'll prove it to you."</p><p>"What are you planning?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll see."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Not telling you," he says with a secretive smile. "But... the answer is yes?"</p><p>"The answer," she says, kissing him, "is definitely yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>25. Christmas morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a fluffy family ficlet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daddy,” a small voice asks, tugging at his shirt sleeve. Mulder is slow to wake, his eyes heavy, and his body sluggish.</p><p>“Hm? Will, is that you?” He blinks a few times, trying to make the fog behind his eyes disappear.</p><p>“Daddy, is it morning yet?” Will crawls into bed, kneeing him into the stomach and his groin in the process, and stares at him with big, tired eyes, his hair a big spiky mess.</p><p>“I-,” Mulder grunts, turning his head to see Scully still fast asleep. Turning to the other side, he reads the time. 3.09 am. “It’s not morning yet, Will,” he says quietly, rubbing the boy’s stomach. “Go back to bed, hm?”</p><p>“I woke up, Daddy. I think it’s morning. I always wake up in the morning.”</p><p>“It’s still night, Will,” Mulder says, yawning. “Look.” He points at the digital clock, but Will, at four years old, can’t read the time yet, so he only gives him a pouting look. “Your mommy is still asleep.”</p><p>“Can we wake her?”</p><p>“No, not yet. It’s still too early, Will.”</p><p>“Daddy.” The boy slips in between him and Scully, cuddling close. He wipes his runny nose against Mulder’s forearm. “I think Santa came,” he whispers awestruck.</p><p>“I think you’re still dreaming.” Mulder runs a hand through the boy’s unruly hair, but the mini version of him just shakes his head.</p><p>“I think I’m right.”</p><p>“We’ll test your theory in two to three hours, okay?”</p><p>“Is it morning in two hours?”</p><p>“Yes,” Mulder says, yawning again, trying to keep his eyes open. “I promise you that if you close your eyes now and sleep some more, the next time you wake up, it will be morning.”</p><p>“Can I stay here with you and mommy?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I don’t want to miss morning,” Will says, his voice gentle.</p><p>“You won’t. Your mom and I would never let you miss Christmas morning, I promise.”</p><p>In the end, William falls back asleep before he does. Two hours later, when William kicks him in his sleep, Mulder’s eyes fly open, and find Scully’s. She’s smiling at him, obviously having been awake a while.</p><p>“Good morning,” he says, flashing her a drowsy smile. “How long have you been awake?”</p><p>“Not long. I was just watching the two of you.”</p><p>“You could have stopped your son from kicking me awake.”</p><p>“Should we wake him?” Scully asks.</p><p>“I promised him we wouldn’t let him miss Christmas morning. Just one more moment so I can…” Mulder leans over the sleeping child to press a kiss against Scully’s lips. “Merry Christmas,” he says. </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Mulder,” she replies, prolonging their kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd just like to thank everyone for reading and for leaving kudos and amazing comments. Those meant the world to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>